Boy Amongst Girls
by J1210
Summary: When Artemis and her Hunters are left with a fallen friends son the ladies are forced to be raise the young child. BUT ONLY IF IT WERE THAT EASY! Can the Hunters pull it together and form a working family around the young demigod Alex? T language/humor.
1. Boy Amongst Girls!

**Hello there Fanfiction Nation. Recently I started reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I know that I am really late on the PJO bandwagon, but I hope you don't mind if I still hitch a ride(Cheesy I know), but recently I read The Titan's Curse which has been my favorite so far. I am really surprised how less Zoe Nightshade fics that there are out there. Originally I was planning for this to be a fic for Thalia, but there are too many. This will be about the guy that Artemis turned into a Jackapole, a boy that becomes a Hunter. If you don't like don't read. Review, everyone counts.**

* * *

><p>Crying was all that could be heard. Rain pounding hard over the heads of mother and child. She tried her best to keep the baby concealed, hidden from the cold droplets. Hiding her son under her coat she rested his head against her chest. "Hush young one, hush." She whispered desperately. Her eyes were full of distress and her heart pained her as she realized that this.<p>

Staring down at her baby she sang a hushed lullaby to hush the child. The woman felt her aggressor pulling closer. She sobbed as her child fell asleep in her arms. The woman's heart pounded as she heard footsteps coming from behind her hiding place. Placing her bay safely into a barrel near her. Pulling her celestial dagger the woman jumped over the haystack tackling the figure that approached.

Startled the figure tossed the woman to the side and held out a torch to her face. "Stay thee arm sister!"

The woman gasped her eyes wide as she saw Zoe Nightshade. Her former sister stared at her as if she was insane. Sniffling her tears fell from her cheeks as she fell on her knees and held herself. "You came!" She gasped out as Zoe put her hands on her shoulders.

"Of course we came." Zoe smiled weakly. "Lady Artemis answered thee prayer."

"Even from a former sister." Artemis came from behind Zoe with the other Hunters bows in hand. "I cannot allow you to die by a monsters hand even if you have betrayed us in the past. It is against my morals." The Goddess looked towards the woods as she heard a death curling screech. "I assume that foul beast is that which is chasing you?"

"A dragon." The woman stood up sheathing her blade. A slit over her left eye bled profusely as she looked out towards the outskirts of the forest. "He is my burden to bear Lady Artemis."

"Then why have thee called thy here?" Zoe spoke in her old English. "Daini, you say will slay this dragon. What of your man?" the lieutenant spoke with venom in her voice.

Artemis's eyes glazed cold as she looked at Daini who kept quiet.

"Dead." She murmured breathless. "I am going to kill that beast for what he has done. But I won't be coming back; I ask you a favor Lady Artemis. You and your Hunters. Please as a warrior who has served you for centuries I ask you of this as a mother."

"To take in your babe as you're dying wish?" Zoe sniffed. "Simple enough."

Artemis looked at Daini and walked up close so only she and Zoe could hear. "There is more than you let on Daini."

"The child is a boy." She whispered into the Goddess's ears. Artemis eyes widened as she looked at the woman whose eyes were desperate. She had no other choice, no more options. "My husband is dead, my parents are dead. The monster won't stop until he has me down his gullet. I have no choice, but to die. I have lived a long life, but now my son needs to live."

"You ask much child." Artemis spoke as Zoe tried to talk her out of accepting. "You are asking me to take a boy into the Hunt."

"I know..." she sounded even more desperate. "I wouldn't have called you if there was any other option, but there is not Lady Artemis. You may keep him until he is 16 and then cast him out, keep him I do not care! As long as he is safe, I may die in peace."

Zoe looked at the woman with sympathy. She had aged since she had last saw her. That had been 10 years ago. "I do not approve of this. But if is your will I will not object."

Artemis looked away thinking hard on this. Looking back she muttered. "I will be rough on him, rougher than I am on the other Hunters. Teaching him our ways, if he ever shows any interest in any Hunter I swear on Father Zeus I will cast him out."

Daini nodded her gaze softening. "Thank you." She sobbed. "Thank you Lady."

A curling screech came once more and fire erupted from the tree's. Zoe looked up the fire and back to Daini. "You should be off Daini. We do not want your burden upon us."

"Of course." Daini went into the barrel and pulled out her baby and kissed it on the forehead. Whispering a prayer in ancient Greek she handed him to Artemis. "Name him what you will. I am no longer his mother. But the one who abandoned him in your hands."

Grabbing her bow Daini whispered one more thanks and ran past her former sisters into the forest. Prepared to face a dragon and her end. Artemis looked down at the child and ran her fingers down the sleeping baby's noes. "Fight bravely my Huntress. May your son grow to serve us well."

Zoe looked back at the other Hunters and went to explain what had occurred. Gasps and protest had broken out, but she explained it was Artemis's will. "If thy Lady wishes it than it shall be done. Rather thee leave the child to the wolves?"

The other Hunters shared anxious glances, but if their Goddess willed it, than it would be out of their hands. Staring down one woman spoke up. "We should all remember Artemis's teachings. We have turned our back on men, but this is a boy."

Others nodded in agreement as their Goddess came with the child. "He will not be Immortal as us. I am afraid that I cannot do the same for him as I have done for you my sisters. But we shall raise him to heed our rules and become one of us. When he becomes a man he will leave us this I promise you all."

Zoe looked down at the child. "His name?"

Artemis seemed to contemplate this as she looked down at him. "As his mother protected him, we shall be his protectors. Alexander shall be name, Protector."

**The first chap may not be to funny guys, but I promise the second will! I just had to introduce the characters of course :D!**


	2. Hunters in WalMart!

**Welp since this is new I wanted to give chapter 2 to you guys really quick. Thanks to all that have favorite and alerted. One review isn't so bad, it's better than known, thank you for the review celestialstarynight. Anywho this is where the story begins with the Hunters going to lengths of trying to raise the baby! Enjoy! Review, everyone counts.**

**Chapter 2: Hunters in Wal-Mart!**

* * *

><p>Zoe awoke with a start. A look of irritation on her face. Why? Do you ask? Because she hates babies. The lieutenant groaned as she stood up and looked out her tent. In the tent next to her was Artemis's. And from the inside all she could hear were the wails of their new Hunter Alex. They had the child for only a few weeks and already he was starting to get under her skin. Glaring at the tent she went over and called in. "Lady Artemis. Is everything alright."<p>

"Zoe…" Artemis's voice strained of exhaustion. Inside the tent she held the child and tried to shush it. She swayed it back and forth and stifled out a yawn. Though she was a Goddess it did not mean she did not need her beauty sleep. The child continued to sob and prod at his empty bottle.

"This is ridiculous." Zoe muttered as she took the child from the Goddess's care and held up the sobbing boy. Poking his head she tried to get the baby to hush. "Hush thee tongue child. Nothing wants to eat you." As Alex continued to cry Zoe looked to Artemis who was slowly drifting off into slumber. "What have thy do Lady?"

"Huh? Wha-?" Artemis's head snapped back up and through strained eyes she looked at Zoe. "I am no Goddess of mindreading, but childbirth. I query that this child needs nourishment. I would have you and a few Hunters go out into the city and retrieve him something to eat."

Holding up the bottle she shook it to find no liquid. Standing up Zoe looked down at Alex who seemed to grow quiet at the word food. "What you are hungry aren't you?" Zoe poked the child's tummy to which the baby began to laugh. Sighing she looked to Artemis and nodded. "Thy will gather a party and we shall go and grab thy baby some nourishment."

Artemis smiled and nodded her appreciation. "Much thanks Zoe."

A loud farting noise cut between the two.

Zoe covered her nose and cursed in ancient Greek. "Dear Hades, what is thy smell!"

Artemis looked down at the child with a cold glare and muttered. "You might want to fetch us some diapers as well. See Irene, I am sure that she has mortal currency in chambers."

"Right. In the meantime the baby shall wait with you." Before Artemis could object Zoe left the tent happy to be surrounded by fresh air. Their camp was stationed outside of a desert town, not much life, but it was good for the Hunters. Artemis enjoyed avoiding mortals as much as possible. Looking up she saw the wolves guarding camp and some Hunters keeping a silent vigil watching out for intruders.

She saw Irene sitting near the fire polishing her bow. It had been finished and was hardening near the flames. The young girl had joined the Hunt only days after Alex had joined and was the Demigod daughter of Aphrodite. She had been given the job of Quartermaster, keeping supplies because she rather not break her nails hunting. "Irene!"

"Oh! Zoe!" The girl looked shocked to be acknowledged by the lieutenant. She was rather skittish, but ready to serve. "Is there something you need?"

"Get thy mortal dollars we are going on a quest." She commanded. Zoe chose to only take Irene with her. She didn't feel as if this mission required more than just two hands. So the two set off into the small town of Westchester. The town was rather quiet at night as they enter. The few cars that drove by looked confused how Zoe who only looked of 16 was walking with the younger Irene at 3 A.M. in the morning. Zoe scowled at every person that dare question her night clothing.

The lieutenant walked into Wal-Mart with her hair tied into a bun, her gown wrinkled, and a sneer on her face.

A young teenage girl yapping on her cellphone looked at Zoe and pointed and began laughing. Grabbing her bow that magically appeared on her shoulder the woman shut up at once. "Irene, where will we find thy nourishment?"

"Baby food uhm..." The young girl traveled off into a several hallways with Zoe watching. The two were approached by countless questionable employee's asking were their parents were.

"Where are your parents young lady it is rather late to be walking around." Someone questioned Zoe.

"Zeus knows where thy mother is, and thy Father… tch." Glaring at the boy he backed up. "Where do you carry your infant supplies?" She bellowed at the man, but he pointed down the hall and ran away.

Irene pointed near a hallway filled with toys. "Wow! Look at all of these?"

The young Quartermaster grabbed a giant teddy bears hand, but shrieked as it collapsed on her. Instinctively the girl took out her bow and shot up the bear. They looked horrified at all the stuffing left to the ground. Entrails of the Hunt. Irene grabbed Zoe's hand as she chuckled at her kill and pulled her into another aisle. "Look the milk."

Zoe looked strangely at the powdered jar that Irene handed her. "I see no liquid?"

"Its… well you have to make it." Irene explained. She ventured off grabbed a pack of diapers and baby powder. Sighing at how embarrassing this seemed when a woman and her husband walked by with wide eyes she walked over to Zoe who was sniffing the powder.

"Hmm…" The lieutenant sneezed sending up powder into her hair and bewildered eyes.

Irene laughed as they paid for the supplies and returned back to the camp by daybreak. Yawning Zoe thanked Irene for her services and ordered her to get some rest. The lieutenant herself could use some sleep as she entered Artemis's tent. "Lady Artemis we return with…" Zoe paused as she saw the Goddess with her arms wrapped around the young child sleeping soundly in her sheets.

Smiling warmly Zoe sat down and pulled the child towards her. Surprised to find Artemis had already changed the child into spare sheets she could find. Zoë had never seen the Goddess of Virginity look so motherly. Poking the bay in the nose she kissed the child on the forehead. Perhaps she was growing to like this child and becoming rather… motherly herself. "Thee will be quite a handful young one."

Artemis stiffled a yawn and looked to Zoe. "He fell asleep only minutes after you left. The young one stayed quiet once you took hold of him Zoe." The Goddess looked down on the supplies that she had gathered and looked with a bleak stare.

"Is something wrong Lady?" Zoe looked concerned insetting on her knee's to see what troubled the Goddess.

"You forgot the poo wipes."

**If anyone has any suggestions or requests for chaps** **I will take them! All ideas our welcome!**


	3. A Visit from the Annoying Distant Sister

**Hello Fanfiction Nation! Well I am really happy that this story is getting alot of awesome backing so far. I am very happy with getting the reviews for this being my frist PJO fic. I like to thank nochance, TheYellowSmurf, gundamfanaticmp2338, and NorthsideOtaku! I would like to thank those who favorites and Ronnie R15 for the review and the idea for the next two chaps! If anyone has any ideas, don't fear to share!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: A Visit from the Annoying Distant Sister**

* * *

><p>Zoë scowled as she cleaned a wolf's pelt. Once again the young pup had gotten into the food storage and had dirtied its fur. "Why does thy continue this? Does thy mother not keep an eye on thee?" Lifting the young dog into the air, he reminded her of Alex who was beginning to settle into camp. She was used to his presence now and so were all of the other Hunters. It had been nearly five years since they had the baby in their company, the comfort had returned back to Artemis and her Hunters.<p>

Taking the last lump of dough from the pup's fur she scooted him out of her grasp. "Be gone with thee, I'm sure thy mother is worried."

Barking his thanks the young puppy bounded off into the woods.

Zoë smiled at the sight. Hands slowly clasped onto her legs and looking up was the smiling Alex. He was now 4 years of age. "Hiya Zoey!" The boy often pronounced her name wrong by straining the ending, but the lieutenant did not mind. She rather thought it was cute.

Bending down she looked at him and smiled. "I doubt that thee is down shaving the bark from the wood. What are you doing over here you one?"

Alex smiled embarrassed. "Wood is boring!" He pouted puffing his cheeks out. "Artemis told me I could stop and that she would finish up!"

Zoe frowned at this. It wasn't good to begin this bad habit. No Hunter in camp was lazy and she would not allow this to slide, even if Lady Artemis commanded this she refused to allow Alex to be lazy. "Come, I will find thee some suitable work." She commanded. Zoë lead him to the river they were camped by and showed him her dagger. "This is a blade not a toy. A dagger can hurt so _do not play_ with it." Zoë held out the dagger and Alex took it with interest.

Gathering a couple of sticks Zoë pulled it into a pile. "Today I will be teaching thee how to build a fire. A fire is something of comfort. Provides thy warmth and protection. But like a dagger thy can also hurt."

"Fire is bad?" Alex seemed to wince at the word hurt. Scraped knees were his definition of hurt. "It hurts?"

"Not in particular." Placing her hand under her chin Zoë searched for the right words. An idea lit in her head. Going in her back pocket she pulled out a set of matches. Grabbing one of the tiny matches she lit it. The flame burned captivating Alex. Grabbing a nearby leaf Zoë set it aflame. The fire burned it into nothing, but ash. "Fire should never touch thee. For as thee provides safety, thy can destroy as well."

Alex nodded at once understand what she was trying to explain.

A yawn came and Zoë bolted up taking out her bow and pointing it at the voice of thee direction. In front of her was a limo with Ares standing next to it sneering. Looking at both Alex and Zoë. "Put down your weapon. Not wise to raise it in front of the God of war." He chuckled darkly. "Where is Artemis."

Zoë grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her behind him. Glaring at Ares she noticed that he was unable to come into their camp. The dogs were in front of him and his limo growling. Never letting her eyes leave Ares she spoke. "What does thy want with Lady?"

Ares looked offended for being questioned by the girl. Grumbling he opened the door of the limo and Aphrodite exited the limo looking as glamorous as ever. Her long flowing black hair fell delicately onto her shoulders as she smiled warmly at Zoë. "My, my Zoë Nightshade it has been quite some time. You wouldn't mind sending these mongrels away I have some business with my sister."

Zoë narrowed her eyes at Aphrodite as she eyed the Huntress with a snide disdain. But she was a Goddess and she did have business with Artemis. This was not her place to refuse. "Thy may enter Lady, but Lord Ares stays outside of the camp. No males allowed."

"Than what do you call that?" Ares pointed down at Alex who looked rather scared at the war God.

"He is-" Zoë looked down at Alex lost for words.

Aphrodite placed her hand over her red lips a grand smile appearing upon her face. "Oh dear Artemis!" She called out into the camp. Walking happily in. She had taken Alex's hand that to which Ares did not seem to happy about. Artemis came from her tent and didn't look pleased to see her half-sister smiling slyly at her. "Not the virgin maiden's now are you?"

Artemis looked at Alex who looked a combination of nervous and tired. Usually full of energy Artemis was sure that Aphrodite's yapping would make him cease. "What do you want sister. Why have you come all the way here to see me?"

"Father sent me." Aphrodite yawned. "He feared that you were hiding from him and boy was he right. I would have never thought that you would have gone to such lengths to hide your love child. I did not even see this, and I am the Goddess of Love."

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked down at Alex. "He is not my child Aphrodite, me and my Hunters only care for him. He is the son of another." Artemis looked rather annoyed at this. "Rest assured you can let Father know that I have not broken my Oath to him, nor with Athena."

"Ohh pleaaaase!" She muttered flipping her hair. "Shall we remember Orion?"

Artemis through narrowed eyes looked to Alex. "So father wants to see the boy for himself. He is more mortal than God… and why not just send Hermes?"

Aphrodite sighed at her sister's countless questions. They were beginning to bore her. Looking at her nails she took Alex's hand. "I will take the child to Zeus with you. It was what father commanded and I will do what he wills. Perhaps he sent me here, because we get along so swimmingly." Aphrodite smirked sarcastically. "Besides this is the first we know of his existence. Why not let him know his family welcomes him with open arms."

Artemis glared at the Goddess, than sighed. "Very well, I will travel with you to Olympus to meet father." Artemis looked to Zoë who seemed to stare sympathetically. The Goddess never liked leaving her post in the mortal world.

"Shall we send for Apollo?" Zoë asked smiling weakly. "Forgive me if I am not excited about returning to Camp Half-Blood." Zoë sniffed as she looked at Aphrodite who ruffled the young child's hair.

"Just make sure that Chiron knows the circumstances. I will return in a few days, there is no doubt that the Gods will surely question his parentage." Artemis's voice was rather annoyed. "Being the son of two Demigods' his power is rather puzzling."

Aphrodite led the way to the limo with Ares sneering at his sister as the entered the fancy vehicle. Artemis sat at the far window placing Alex in the window who gawked at all the candy. "Ooooh! Are those rainbow rocks candy?"

Aphrodite nodded. "Have as many as your heart desires. Just hold this up first." She commanded handing him a mirror which he struggled to hold up for the lovely Goddess. Artemis looked out of the window uninterested as the limo flew through the sky into the flowing clouds. "So dear sister, how long do you plan to continue this fling with Ares? I am sure that Hephaestus misses his lovely wife?"

Aphrodite frowned at this. A frown which she didn't bear for long as she always tried to stay beautiful. And to her a sneer wasn't beautiful. "Hephaestus and I have a complicated relationship. He allows me to have my own freedom, while I allow him to 'dirty his hands' whenever he desires. An eye for an eye."

Artemis scoffed and grabbed herself a few M&M's. Eating one she passed it to Alex who took a big munch.

Smirking Aphrodite decided to mess with Artemis as a little payback. "Oh... Do I have such a wonderful love life planned out for Alex! Tragic, but I think he wouldn't think so."

Artemis eyes flared with hatred. "Don't you dare!"

"WE cannot have a fight among the Gods." She smiled. "Oh dear sister! We shouldn't be quarrelling like this! We are kin are we not, you stick to your job and I stick to mine. You kill monsters like a tomboy and I see over love and lust. And trust me… every boy has it."

Artemis grabbed Aphrodite's collar and held out her fist. "You are so annoying!"

"You are so irratating!" Aphrodite rubbed her eyes.

"Umm..." ALex murmured under the mirror.

The limo door suddenly opened and Poseidon whom looked inside at the two sighed. "The both of you never grow up do you? Come Zeus wants to see the both of you… and the boy."


	4. Tiny Little Punishment

**Okay guys here we are at chapter 4, I am really sorry for the late reply, but I hope you don't mind. This chapter was inspired by a suggestion and I hope you enjoy the results. I really tried hard to type this as the teacher kept annoying me all class as well, I hate4 Business Essentials. Anyway thanks to the awesome reviewers, alerts, and favs. Please review, everyone counts. **

**Boy Amongst Girls**

**Chapter 4: Tiny Little Punishment**

Artemis grumbled the entire walk to her Father's throne room. Next to her, the Goddess of Love and Lust, Aphrodite chided her about how angry their father was at her. "Oh Daddy is going to explode when he finds out about your love child. Goddess of Virginity! I think not!" She lifted her fingers in the air crossing out what seemed to be the list of Artemis's duties.

The Goddess of the Hunt fumed, this is why she couldn't stand Olympus. Annoying siblings, and family always wanting to intrude on her own personal life. Didn't Aphrodite have anything better to do like ruin someone's love life, or Zeus to conjure up a storm somewhere?

"I can scarcely even believe I missed it? I always know when a God makes it with mortals. I would probably miss Apollo since he likes the ladies, but you Artemis! You! I'm still shocked about the Orion thing!" she continued to babble tempting Artemis to turn the Hunt on her sister instead of Monsters.

"I didn't make it with anyone." Artemis scowled. "You are just being delusional like you always are."

"Delusional." Her face turned a bright shade of red. "I just believe you are in denial."

"I will tell you who is in denial!" Artemis lifted her finger up to her sister's face. The goddess stopped herself as she felt a tug on her fingers. Alex stood there with a face filled with clouds.

"Want some cotton candy!" he offered her a huge clump.

Artemis stifled a smile; he had mistaken clouds for a carnival concession.

Aphrodite swiped the clouds from his grasp and picked up the young demigod. "Oh poo dear! Hera will have a fit if she sees that. I know the clouds are quite yummy. I realized that when I saw the satyrs grazing. When Hera found she had Zeus blast the poor dears all the way back to Camp Half-Blood!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked to the side of her to see Hera staring at Alex. Her eyes cold and brimming with anger. She slowly changed her view to Artemis. "I see that you have brought a young demigod into our presence. Whose child is he? Does this thing belong to you?" The Queen of the gods had a bit of venom in her voice, the Goddess without mortal children already had a strong disdain for the boy.

"He…" Artemis corrected the Goddess's rude comment. "Is a Hunter under my tutelage/ he is not a child that I sired, for you know of my oath with Athena and Hestia." She tapped her foot ready to return to the motal world. Was every God and Goddess so eager to see her break an oath that had spanned nearly 3,000 years.

"I thought you didn't take in boys!" Hera glared at the child in Aphrodite's arms. Walking up to Alex she inspected under his chin and smirked. "He has your eyes. Blue? Zeus will not be pleased with this. Come the court is about to start. Bring…"

"The boy may stay with me." Hestia appeared from her hearth next to Aphrodite. She smiled warmly to Artemis to which she was grateful for, Alex seemed to like this as well as she motioned him over to the Hearth to make smores. "Until the court is adjourned of course."

"Thank you Hestia." Artemis nodded and headed over to the throne room where Aphrodite sat in her Salon chair of a throne. She pulled out a filer and began to polish her nails and look uninterested. "I think I should make them red… or white, oh no it's after Labor Day. What do you think, baby blue?"

Apollo sat in his cloud like throne and waved. "Little sister! Long time no see! Check out my awesome haiku! _Apollo God, sun, you know it!" _

"…" Artemis decided not to comment as she looked up to the other God in attendance.

Poseidon shushed the God of the son and looked at Zeus rather annoyed, quite bothered to be called up for such little reason.

Most of the Gods were not in attendance. Artermis looked to Zeus who put a hand on her shoulder sending a jolt through her body, She hated being put on the spot, but unfortunately ashe had Aphrodite to thank for that. "Fa.. Father?"

Zeus gave her a stern look and took a seat on his stone throne. Motioning the others to sit. "ARTEMIS!" He boomed above all the other Gods and glared down at his Godly daughter. She hated this more than ever, but gave him wide baby like eyes. He faltered at those eyes that she always gave him when she was in trouble, but rubbed it off. "You have broken your oath!"

"No I haven't Father." She spoke. "The boy is but the son of a former Hunter. Her dying wish was for me to raise the boy. He is both God and mortal."

"Because he has a Godly parent!" Hera insisted looking at Artemis with accusing eyes, oh did she hate her family. The Queen was in a terribly bad mood today, Zeus visiting movie stars again probably. Artemis did recalled how Zoei said that she and the other Hunters had saw him in San Fracisco with what seemed to be a mortal.

"What do you plea?" he asked in a calmer tone not wishing to anger Hera further, proably trying to get back on her good side.

"Two demigod children. Blue eyes you say Hera, a son of Apollo and a daughter of Aphrodite." Artemis explained. "This was why I kicked her out of the Hunters, she broke her oath with me and went with a male. I took pity on the girl and took her child as a dying wish. I could not just leave him, I am not merciless. I took him under my wing… because I was also curious. A male joining the Hunt… perhaps he could prove to be different."

"Oooooh!" Aphrodite clapped her hands. "I knew he had my charming good looks." Completely ignoring the rest of Artemis's speech. "I say we spare the boy!"

"I do to." Posideon muttered looking to Zeus. "Brother do we not have better things to attend to. Artemis has proven her innocence."

"She has indeed Pops!" Apollo added. "C'mon lets spare the kid!"

"Three over two." Hera muttered annoyed, pouting she crossed her arms. "Well I say she still be punished for taking in a boy to her Hunt. This was not a part of her deal with you, only girls allowed into the Hunt. This boy is not special."

"Agreed." Zeus muttered staring at Artemis. "As your punishment I sentence you and your Hunters to Camp-Half Blood for 5 years!"

Artemis balled her fist. She shouldn't be surprised, talk about harsh punishments. This was simple, gritting her teeth she mouth. "Really…" Placing a smile on her face she bowed. "Oh course Lord Zeus, Camp Half-Blood for 5 years. I suppose Dionysus will have some company."


	5. Welcome to Camp

**Hello everyone I wanted to get the new chapter out this week. I deleted my other PJO story because I just didn't have the inspiration to finish it. As for this chapter this idea just came to me! I hope you enjoy and thanks to all of those who review and fav! Don't mind Zoe's name near the end of the chapter, my spellcheck was on the fritz so I couldn't mess with her name. Anyway please review!**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Camp**

"So you see…" Chiron murmured pointed to Artemis and the Hunters. The old centaur had a look of content on his face, as did Artemis. The two had always gotten along quite well when the Goddess and her maiden warrior's had come to stay, but this time for a…. extended time period… was rather different than it usually was. "The Gods have spoken and have allowed the Hunter to make their home in camp."

"Home… more like a prison." One of the Hunters grumbled.

Zoë frowned at this, she hated Camp Half-Blood. The most amount of time they had spent here was a week promoting Artemis's Hunters for the female campers, but five years. Kicking the dirt she eyed every Hunter with a look. "Don't let any boys flirt with you… if they do… pummel them."

Others nodded in agreement and Artemis did not object.

Mr. D sat sipping on some grape juice next to Chiron. Glancing over to Artemis he smirked. "It seems like my job has just become a bit more enjoyable."

Chiron looked to Artemis who tried to keep a calm composure. "We would be happy to welcome you on as a Camp Counselor. Teaching the heroes can be a great way to pass the time, unlike picking all the fruits from their veins, before they are even ripe, might I say."

Mr. D shooed his hand. "Who do you think is responsible for all the great Soda here? Humph, be gone Chiron, you are beginning to irritate me."

Artemis stifled a smile and followed the old centaur outside the pavilion to the Veranda of the Big House. "Yes I will admit Camp Half-Blood seems like a relaxing place, I do not approve of all the boys here, awful influences on my Hunters, but they have sworn an Oath and I trust them to that. I suppose that I can watch over the Campers here, but be weary Chiron, I do not… trust these boys. They will be punished to the fullest extent."

"I hope you don't plan on turning them into Jackapoles." Chiron chuckled holstering his bow.

Smiling the Goddess grabbed a nearby bow. "I do adore Jackapoles, interesting creatures no?"

"Crossbreeds are quite interesting." Chiron murmured looking at the demigods as they already got into an argument with the Hunters near the basketball court. Sighing he looked to the Goddess. "I hope that you're not as good a shot as your brother, or I might be in trouble."

"Dear Chiron, you have already lost." The Goddess laughed as the two walked towards the archery field.

Alex looked around the Camp looking uncomfortable. Zoë approached holding a ball in her hand. With a cloth she cleaned the blood of the rubbery surface from an Apollo camper that had tried to hit on her. "I feel as if I am going to get much practice in these next few months. Very fun target practice indeed. "Staring at Alex she frowned. "Thy looks down young one care to join us in a game."

"A game?" He looked up confused.

"Yes a game called… destroy Camp Half-Blood in a game of Basketball." Zoë chuckled spinning the ball on her finger. Alex smiled and nodded. "Great!"

Leading the boy over to the court she looked up to see a girl who yawned at Zoë. "Ahh I see, another one who chooses to remain in Camp Half-Blood, we will just have to crush thy now won't we." Through narrowed eyes Zoë pointed at the hoop. "We want a short game, three shots."

"What." The girl name Emily muttered. Other Apollo campers agreed nodding. "Look I know you guys are new here and all but do you really expect to beat us, the best shots in Camp, with a little kid and a couple of Hunters."

Smirking, the Hunter lieutenant chuckled. "Glad to see thee is so confident in thy abilities. Well trust me, thy Hunters will crush you." Forcefully the ball was checked to Emily who frowned and checked it back. "Let's play the game." Zoë passed the ball to another Hunter who juked an Apollo player and attempted a shot to no avail. The campers blocking was superb.

Team Apollo managed to steal the ball and score a perfect three pointer without even having to run straight towards the basket. The campers laughed and shouted jeers at the campers. "Without even breaking a sweat. C'mon Zoë you and your Hunters can't suck that much."

Zoë frowned and looked to Alex. "They won't expect you to go in for the shot, so I want you to pass the ball off to me once you make it near the hoop."

Alex looked startled and pointed to himself. "M-me!"

Nodding grimly Zoë looked to the other Hunters. "Protect him as if you would protect Lady Artemis. Hunters move!" The ball was checked and Zoë passed it to Alex, but unfortunately an Apollo camper cut them off and went for another three pointer. Zoë blocked the shot and desperately passed it to Alex who grabbed it and traveled.

"Hey against the rules!" campers complained. "He's traveling."

"He's a kid get over it!" A Hunter complained.

"But!" Emily roared, but Zoë already had the ball and slammed it hard in the rim. "FINE!"

"Shut up and play thy game!" She checked the ball off Emily's feet and made another shot leaving Apollo in shock. "I've been around since this game was invented. I know all the tricks in thy book, so please thee hopes you have something up your sleeve if thy plan on winning."

Emily grumbled a Greek curse, the game went on for several minutes as Apollo Cabin struggled to attain the ball from The Hunters grasp and quickly they tied the game 2-2. Emily had the ball and dribbled as she glare at Zoë in the eyes. "I won't let you win!" Shoving past Zoei she went for the shot, but Alex quckly intercept causing the girl to trip over the kid.

Alex wailed at his scraped knee making all the campers look in concern. The ball slowly bounced over to Zoë who kicked the ball off to the side and rushed to check on the little one. "Are thy okay?" She checked the wound.

"I've got it." Emily chanted some words in ancient Greek as she healed the wound. Alex looked at his now crusted knee and managed to move it around. "There we are little one." Alex smiled and ran off towards the slowly moving ball.

Zoë looked and nodded her thanks. "Thank you Emily we are in your debt I…" Zoë wasn't able to finish her sentence as the ball flew gracefully through the air and hit the rim and swished in.

Smiling wide Alex gave a thumbs up at Zoë. "Game."

The lieutenant stifled a loud laugh along with the other Hunters as the Apollo Cabin stare mouths ajar. "I think I might actually enjoy this camp."

The Apollo Campers grumbled as they walked away and Zoe smiled and patted Alex on the shoulder. "Well down little one, where did thy learn how to shoot like that?"

"I don't know!" Alex exclaimed looking at his hands.

Zoe raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose. She did remember that the boy was a descedant of Apollo and Aphrodite. "I suppose you do have some God in you no doubt. Now c'mon I will show you to the Pegasi."

All that day the Hunters and Campers remained in conflicted, as the Hunters dominated every game and every proffesion. Several fights had to be broken up to the point to where even Artemis had to punish her own Hunters. That night at dinner Artemis sat near to Chiron as dinner raged on.

"These fights need to cease." She commanded to her Hunters. "I expect you to take care of if Zoe..."

Zoe looked rather dissapointed and nodded. "Of course milady."

Chiron nodded grimly to his campers. "Any who wish to settle there fueds it shall be taken up in the Arena tommorow and-" Chiron suddenly stopped his mouth ajar as he looked toward Alex, Artemis looked confused as well until she saw...

"Apollo?" Artemis muttered as she Alex glow a pale yellow to the son. But it did not end, soon his clothes quickly changed to slicked back hair and he sat in a suit. All the campers gasped, even the Hunters... "Aphrodite!"

"What's going on here?" Zoe demanded as she looked at Alex who was freaking out.

The old centaur looked to Artemis and sighed. "It is often where we get a descendant demigod. God ancestors sometimes find the need to claim the demigod... but... this might be the first time, where two have claimed the child."

Artemis sighed looking down. "What if I wished to keep the child in my sted."

"COMPETION!" an Apollo camper yelled. The whole camp cheered.

Aphrodite Cabin looked uncomfortable as every turned to Chiron who coughed. "The Gods have spoken, a game must be held to decide whom may claim this young demigod. Camp Half-Blood... or Lady Artemis and her Hunters. A competion... must be held."


	6. Capture the Flag: Part 1

**Sorry, I can do nothing, but apologize from the very delayed wait for Boy Amongst Girls chapter 6. Quick update and excuses why this fic has recieved no update. 1.) Was updating and handling my main fic at the time Heir to Darkness, 2.) School started back up, 3.) Could not find the inspiration or time to get this chapter done. But hey I promised updates every Tuesday and Friday on my profile and that I will keep. It is my New Years Resoloution and it may be a bit late, but I really hope that you guys do not mind and will still enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Capture the Flag!: Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Staring at the ground Zoë scowled, she had never been so angered with the Gods before. Starings at Alex she saw that he glow two shades, pink and yellow. He had been claimed by two Gods at the same time and that did not float well in her boat. Gripping her basketball tight she looked over to Artemis who had the same troubled look on her face. There was a three way struggle for the young demigod and the Gods expected each of their offspring to fight.<p>

Zoë pulled Alex close to her and pulled the dagger she kept on her left leg. "The Gods have spoken indeed; there will be a competition to decide who this young demigod shall go to. But thee swear on thy soul that neither Apollo, nor Aphrodite will have their clutches on one of Artemis's Hunters. Alex is one of us, and if any of you choose to challenge us we will gladly strike thy down."

A roar of approval rose from the Hunters at their lieutenants words. They were ready to protect one of their own from the other Cabins.  
>A young man from Apollo Cabin stood up, Jake Mason, was a tall, well-built eighteen year old. All of the Aphrodite girls nearly passed out when he gave a charming smiled to Zoë. "Come now, our father has called to his children to defend his honor. We won't let you get away so easily with that type of talk. We're going to take you down and show Alex a true home!"<p>

Alex's grip tightened on Zoë's hand. "I don't want to go to Apollo. I want to stay with you and Artemis."

The Goddess of the Hunt didn't give him any sympathy as she looked Zoë and nodded. The Goddess wasn't expecting any miracles, she was expecting to win. If one of her Hunters was on the line of fire, she expected another to get her out. If they went into battle she expect more than one injury or none at all, they watched each others backs. And if they had to go to battle with Camp Half-Blood they would without hesitation.

Chiron sighed. "Very Well, there will be a game of capture the flag. The last team standing will be the winners and young Alex will go to the respective deity. Do you agree Dionysus, Lady Artemis."

The rules sound fair Chiron, I agree." Artemis nodded once again locking eyes with Zoë, a silent understanding between the both of them. "My Hunters will not fail."

Dionysus swayed his drink through his glass until he looked to Chiron who still awaited his answer. "Oh… personally I really don't care who Alexandra goes to. Hades for all I care."

"Its… Alex." Artemis corrected her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Whatever!" Dionysus yawned. "Soooo… let start these games, I grow rather tired of all of this debating!

Chiron walked up to the porch of the Big House and overlooked the campers of Aphrodite and Apollo Cabin. The two Cabin's were fully suited in battle armor and also armed with spears, though the Apollo Campers opted for bows. Next to the Aphrodite Campers, Artemis's Hunters were ready to defend one of their own.

Their leader Zoe had a smirk on her face as she matched the nod to Artemis. She mouthed the words that shone in Artemis bright blue eyes. "Let know one pass our lines." The Hunters were renowned at Capture the Flag and had never been defeated. But they had always faced little people from each Cabin. This time they would be facing two entire the odds were quite steep, Zoe was confident that they would not lose.

"The rules are simple!" Chiron called out catching everyone's attention. "The Gods have issued and challenge, one that we must honor. For the sake of your Cabin's pride, and for the sake of this young child. Children of Apollo, Aphrodite, and the Hunter's of Artemis will compete for two flags. The first team to lose their flag is eliminated. Than the remaining two teams will compete for two flags. The opposing teams, and the orange flag of camp that will be placed in the middle."

"Sounds simple enough." Jake Mason from Apollo Cabin quiped, all the girls of Apollo Cabin sighed at the sight of him. Well built muscle and the best archer in camp, he eyed Zoe and gave a smirk. The Hunter would not lose.

"Very well, shall we start these games. I grow tiresome as you fill these young demigods with false hope of defeating us Chiron." Zoe mocked the campers.

A hint of amusement glowered in Artemis's eyes as she held her honorary and followed the Hunters to their base in the woods. In the middle of the woods lie Zeus's fist. The Hunters wee certain that's where the battle would begin. Alex followed behind Artemis will a worried look on his face.

Zoe faced him and agave a reassuring smile. "Do not fear little one, we will not let anything happen to you."

Artemis looked as Alex smiled back and nodded. "Such innocence... Zoe I hope you do intend on winning. Not only is Alex on the line here, but the pride of our sister's. I have never seen a fire burning in the demigods like this before. They are determined to win."

"Fall they shall!" Phoebe declared with the other Hunter's following suit.

Artemis somehow still looked worried and Zoe couldn't shake the feeling that she and the others should be as well. "Milady, all will be fine. I assure you."

"Gods..." Artemis muttered to herself looking into the sky. A storm was coming. Sprinkles of water fell from the sky as she looked to Zoe and gave a cynical smile. "They love to mess in mortal affairs don't they?" With those words the Goddess walked away leaving her lieutenant to defend their honor and to keep Alex in their care.

Disturbed by the words Zoe looked to barricades her Hunters were building and commanded. "Hurry up make them stronger!" The horn blew and the Huntress grabbed her bow. "Five of you with me, the others will stay behind and defend. Apollo is coming for us, that's sure enough... but the Aphrodite children will cower for their mommy when were done with them!"


End file.
